Princess Serena's New Destiny
by Hotaru-chan3
Summary: OK, 4TH CHAPTER POSTED! although...who would care no one has reviewed! Please r/r. And read all my other stories too! BTW..this story is about Princess Serena and the attack on the Moon Kingdom. Enough said.


Well, as you know, I finally finished "Princess Serena's Challenge," and now I am onto a new challenge: writing the sequal. The basic difference between the two is my writing technic. In "Princess Serena's Challenge," I wrote the story on impulse, but with this story, I pretty much know where I'm going. I don't know if this story will be as good or better than the first, but when it's finished I will have my editor (Tina He) edit it and then I will post the final copy. Until then...  
  
  
  
Princess Serena's New Destiny  
  
*Chapter 1*  
  
"How dare he take that ditzy princess over me?!?!?!?!" shouted the Archduchess Beryl from inside her room in the palace on Earth. Two days after she had heard of Princess Serena and Prince Darien's engagement, she had locked herself into her room.   
"How could my father have let them!?!?!?! He knew that I should have married Darien!" Beryl was lying face down on her bed, letting the tears fall onto her pillows. "Even though I am only 13, and he is 20, we are both from Earth! Life's just not fair! I don't want to live anymore!"  
"Well, there are alternatives…" spoke a voice from the shadows.  
"W-who are you?" asked Beryl, suddenly sitting up, her back touching the wall, "W-what h-have you c-c-come for?"  
"I am Queen Metallia, of the Negaverse," said the voice stepping out from behind the shadows. She was a women in her late 40's dressed in a long flowing black dress. "I have come with a proposition for you," she said as her lips curled into an evil smile.  
  
* * *  
  
"Now, Princess Serena will walk down the aisle, at her mother's side, "instructed the priest of the Moon, "Then when they reach the altar, Princess Serena will stand next to Prince Darien, and Queen Serenity will move over to the right. There!" The priest stopped to wipe his brow. "Shall we try it again?"  
  
*Chapter 2*  
  
It was a bright and sunny morning for the people of the Moon, and Princess Serena was having breakfast with her friends Princesses Amara from Uranus and Amy from Mercury.   
"So, when is the big day?" asked Princess Amy as she bit into a croissant.  
"Two weeks from tomorrow," answered Serena as she resisted the urge to stuff three croissants into her mouth.   
"How is Darien?" asked Princess Amara, who did not hesitate to eat two croissants at a time.   
"He's well," answered Serena, staring longingly at the plate of croissants, "But he has much work to do. I haven't even spoken to him since last Thursday!"   
Amara and Amy smiled at Serena. Poor girl, she must really miss him. Thought Amy.  
Serena giggled, "He is supposed to visit us tonight for dinner. Would you two like to join us?"  
"I will gladly be there." answered Amara.  
"Of course Serena," Amy smiled at her friend. Serena smiled back.   
  
* * *  
  
""What do you mean?" asked Beryl.   
"I am getting older, and in need of an apprentice. Our plan is to destroy the Moon Kingdom and become the rulers of our own Universe! Of course, you will become queen. Would you like to join us?" taunted Queen Metallia.   
"Well, I do hate the Princess of the Moon and the Prince of the Earth…" Beryl's eyes narrowed.  
"Good! Come with us and they will be destroyed!"  
"Fine then! Make me queen!"  
Queen Metallia raised her hands and placed them both on Beryl's head, "Oh powers of the great and mighty Negaforce, grant Beryl this power so that she will become our Queen!"  
A huge blast of evil black energy suddenly filled the room. Beryl was hit by the power, but instead of falling backwards, she flew into the air. Suddenly, Beryl wasn't the wimpy 13 year old Archduchess of the Earth, but the 20 year old Queen of the Negaverse! The power swirled around her and grew and grew. The castle was destroyed and all the people of in the palace forever destroyed.   
  
*Chapter 3*  
  
The torches were lit all around the castle, and along the walkway up to the front door. Princess Serena, Queen Serenity, Princess Amy, Prince Darien, and Princess Amara all sat around the long table in the dining all in the Moon Palace. The maids bustled in and out of the kitchens bringing course after course of delicious food.   
"So, Darien, what flowers do you think that we should use for the wedding? Or maybe, we could use two different kinds of flowers!" Serena's face lit up. "Yes! Two different kinds of flowers! And we could have the wedding outside at night, under the stars! Oh, how romantic."  
This is so boring. Thought Amara. I mean, all Serena has talked about though the last five courses was her wedding!   
Just then another maid came out, "Your highnesses, your sixth course, curried chicken over rice." She took away their old plates, and reset new ones down with the steaming serving bowl in the center.  
Amy watched her hostess, to wait until she started to eat. Serena picked up her fork, and began to eat a piece of chicken. Then Amy picked up her own fork and started on the rice.   
"Well, Darien…what do you think?" asked Serena, through her chicken. Her mother gave her a warning glance, and she quickly swallowed her food before she said anything else.  
"Well, it sounds fine. Anything you want, is what I want, Serena," he smiled at her.   
Wow, Serena's lucky. I've never realized how handsome Darien really is. Thought Amara as she stared at Darien and Serena. She began to dream about her and Darien, and how she would look as the Princess of the Earth. Suddenly she was pulled from her dreaming by Serena's blabbing. This is gonna be one long night…  
  
* * *  
  
Queen Beryl sat in her new palace, the Dark Kingdom. It was on the spot where the Duke of Earth's Palace had been. She sat on her throne of entwined vines, and the whole room was filled with a mist of gloom as she awaited her messenger, to bring her the news of the attack of the Palace of the Moon she had sent out. Just then, her messenger walked up to her.   
"Your Highness, all but five people from the Moon Palace survived," the messenger paused, looking up at Beryl.  
Beryl nodded, and he continued, "They included the four highest ranking guards, Jedite, Neflite, Zoycite, and Malachite. Also, the Prince escaped." The messenger winced, knowing that the Queen would be most unhappy with the last piece of news.  
Beryl gripped her hands into fists, but then relaxed, "Good job. Capture all five of them and bring them here. The generals will become warriors for the Negaverse, but Darien will become my King." She smiled wickedly.  
"Y-yes your Majesty," the messenger bowed and walked out of the room.  
Ah, revenge will be sweet. The Silver Millennium will pay for holding my love out of my reach! Queen Beryl's eyes flickered red for a moment as she brooded in her Throne Room.  
  
*Chapter 4*  
  
That night, as Serena was in her bath, she kept thinking about the future. Not the near future that was approaching quickly, but the future from which Prince Kadok had appeared.  
I wonder how the scouts are doing. Mercury, Venus, Neptune, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Pluto, and Sailor Moon. My future self. I cannot believe it. How can it be? How will I be reborn on Earth? Is it possible that my royal court and I will become the Sailor Scouts? I thought that I was destined to rule over the Moon Kingdom? Will Darien show up in the future? The others did, so he must! Will I marry someone else in the future? I thought that Darien was my one true love. My only love. I wonder.  
As Serena sat there…a dark wind opened the stained-glass windows. The Princess screamed in fright. But the darkness didn't go away. It swirled around, up to the door, locking Serena in. Then, it slowly began to slither around Serena.   
"What's going on? Someone help!" she screamed again. She was surrounded. The next thing Serena saw was darkness, complete and utter darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
"Serena……..Serena……." a voice whispered.  
Serena gradually came back to consciousness. She tried to open her eyes, but her lids were to heavy.  
"Serena…Serena!" Serena felt herself being shaken.  
Oh go away, and let me be! I'm so tired…I just want to sleep…  
But whomever it was wouldn't let Serena sleep. They started to shake her more harshly… "Serena!"  
Serena gathered her strength to move her lips. She meant to say, "What is it?" but the sound came out more like, "Wumivit?" Her eyes remained closed.  
The voice said, "Pardon? Serena are you okay?"  
"No."  
"What happened?"  
"Dukness cam, an swallwowed meup."  
"What? What are you talking about? Serena what happened?"  
"I tolyu, dukness cam."  
Serena heard a sigh. "I think she slipped on the wet tile floor and fell. This bump on her head would explain why she doesn't seem to be herself. But I'm sure she will feel fine in time for our wedding."  
"Daien?"   
"Yes, Serena?"   
"I am not outta my mind," she opened her eyes, "I'm telling you the truth. Some weird force was in here."  
"Serena…"  
"Darien, you can't even trust me," Serena began to sit up but then felt a pain in her side. She clutched her stomach and fell over."  
"Serena!" Darien and Queen Serenity ran over to her.  
"I'm fine, but this cut didn't come from my falling, Darien."  
"I just don't understand. The scouts would be dealing with anything if it came up." Darien looked to Queen Serenity for guidance, but she shrugged.  
"Well, maybe I should just get to sleep," suggested Serena.  
"That sounds like a good idea," commented the Queen.  
Darien helped Serena up and took her to her room.  
  
*Chapter 5*  
  
  
  
hehehehe...yes...ok I will be ok. Tina is almost done editing my first story! Yes! Let's all give a shout out to Tina..LET'S GO TINA! lol anyways, please r/r!   
  
  
  
  



End file.
